


Ice Queen In Training

by GemmaRose



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, Gen, Jack is Elsa's magic tutor, because fluff, he's also her adoptive big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elsa's powers begin to grow increasingly out of control, the Queen searches desperately for some way to help her daughter, even going as far as summoning a little-known Winter spirit. One rumoured to have a heart as cold as ice. She just didn't expect any response. Or the one who answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Prince of Winter and Princess of Ice

The Queen of Arendelle stood in a guest bedroom, looking from the blonde servant to the circle of runes on the floor. "And you're positive this will work?"

The girl nodded. "My father once called upon the Winter Prince, when I was very young. He was able to stop the storms from killing our livestock. This is the exact circle, I'm sure of it."

"Wonderful work, Miss Baerson." the Queen said with a tight smile. "Is there a spell to be done, or do we simply wait for your Winter Prince to appear?"

"If I may?" the girl nodded at the circle, and the Queen stepped back slightly.

"Do what you must."

The kitchen girl knelt, taking a paring knife from her apron. "I believe in Jokul Frosti." she intoned, making a small cut on her left thumb and dragging it across the wood floor. "I believe in Jokul Frosti, I believe in Jokul Frosti." she removed her hand, leaving a smeary snowflake of blood, and licked her finger quickly before intoning another line. "Winter Prince, I summon thee. Hear my call and appear before us who believe."

There was a gust of wind which blew open the window, carrying some of the season's first snowfall into the room. The Queen began stepping over to close the glass, but the kitchen girl held a hand out to halt her. "The Prince must enter with the Wind. Papa said it is his steed, the son of Norori and Slepnir."

The Queen nodded, glad now that she had been warned to wear a cloak. It wasn't even another minute before the snow thickened, swirling in through the opening and forming a column in front of the window. A figure appeared, then the snow was swept back out the window and a boy no older than the kitchen girl stood before them. He looked between the two women for a moment, then his face split into a smile and he walked across the room to embrace her. "Gry! You've grown so much, I hardly recognized you. How's your father doing?"

The Queen gaped. Surely this boy could not be a God. Not only did he look like a street child, but he was so casually familiar with a girl of such low status.

"He's doing well, he works as a palace guard now."

"And your mother?"

"She's got her hands full with Solvi, but they're both in good health as well. We never did get to thank you for helping, that time."

"Well, it's sorta my job to help when I'm called on. Sera just wouldn't let me calm that storm without a good reason."

"This is all well and good, Miss Baerson, but I thought our aim was to call someone to help my daughter."

The boy turned, and his face became serious. "What sort of help?" he asked warily, shifting the shepherd's crook in his hands as if it were a weapon.

The Queen let her cloak fall as it would, and fixed the kitchen girl with a stern look. "Miss Baerson, you do understand that any mention of this incident will result in the immediate termination of your father's position as a guard?"

The girl nodded, curtsying to the Queen. "I understand, Your Highness. You may rest assured, I will speak to no-one of this."

The Queen nodded, and dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand before turning to the vagabond-God. "Jokul Frosti. I had you summoned here because my daughter needs a tutor."

He looked rather taken aback. "Uh, wouldn't a normal human be better for that?" his eyes flicked to the door, and he frowned. "And you didn't have to be so mean to Gry, she's a good kid."

The Queen huffed, and drew herself up to her full height, which was a few inches taller than the so-called God. "My daughter requires tutelage in magic, something which no human aside from myself and my husband can ever know."

The boy whistled. "Wow, isn't that a bit extreme? Nevermind, don't answer that. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess it's a form of ice magic?"

The Queen nodded.

"In that case, of course I'll help her. Ice is a tricky thing to get right. How old is she?"

"She is ten years old."

The boy whistled again. "I'm surprised you didn't ask for help sooner." grinning, he rested the crook against his shoulder. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Elsa. Does this mean you will help us?"

"Of course." he bowed. "I am but a humble Prince, my Queen."

\-----

"Elsa. Your tutor is here."

The door swung open, and the Queen gave the teenage God a worried look. He smiled reassuringly and crouched, looking the young princess in the eye. "Hello, Elsa. Your mom told me you wanted to take the lessons in your room?"

She nodded, and opened the door enough for him to enter.

"Do you want your mom in the room?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Okay." he turned to the Queen and smiled again. "I'll keep you updated, like we agreed."

The Queen nodded, then the door shut and he smiled at Elsa again. "Alright, now your mom's gone, I'm going to tell you a secret, okay?"

"A secret?"

"My name isn't really Jokul Frosti. It's Jack Frost. So you can call me Jack, alright?"

Elsa nodded, looking at her gloved hands. "Mother said you were going to help teach me to control my powers. Will I have to take off my gloves?"

"Yes." he said firmly, reaching out to take one of her hands. She was warm to the touch, but not as warm as her parents were when they shook on the agreement. Ice magic did tend to make a person run colder, he supposed. "But there's nothing to fear. You can't hurt me, and nobody else will come into this room until you tell them it's okay."

She smiled slightly. "Promise?"

"Promise." Jack grinned, letting go of her hand and standing up. "Now, let's see what you can do with this magic of yours."

\-----

"Your Highness?" Jack knocked on the window before stepping inside. "You wanted me to tell you how Elsa's first lesson went?"

The Queen looked up from her papers and smiled tiredly. "Yes, thank you. How was she?"

"Well, she was very timid about showing me the extent of her powers at first, but I can say for sure that she has an incredible gift. It will take time for her to learn to control it, but I am sure that with some training she will be fully capable of going without the gloves."

"That is excellent news." the Queen smiled, more genuinely this time. "Did you agree with her on when her next lesson is to be?"

"Yes, she wants to see me every third day. Your Highness, about her gloves."

"I will make sure her regular courses leave every third day free. Now, what was it you wanted to say about the gloves?"

He sighed, reviewing his words in his head one last time. "Elsa told me that the gloves are enchanted to keep her magic under control."

"Yes, there is a tailor who made them for us."

"Your Highness, they are nothing but ordinary cloth. I can sense magic, and though Elsa herself is full of it, her gloves are as ordinary as your dress. Their only power is in the fact that she believes them to have power."

"Thank you for telling me." the Queen said with a stern look. "We will not spend such an exorbitant amount on her next gloves. But you must not tell Elsa this."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, to let her keep depending on the gloves will only make it harder for her to learn to control the magic on her own."

"Sir Frosti, must I remind you that you are under oath? We have clothed you and fed you, given you a place to rest when you need. All I ask in return is that you help Elsa control her powers."

He was silent for a moment, then nodded. "As you command, Your Highness."

"Good. I expect another report in three days."

"Yes, Your Highness." he said stiffly, giving her a short bow before taking off through the window again.

The Queen sighed and let her head fall into her hands. "Gods, please help my Elsa." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: A Gift

Elsa laid on top of her bed, feet in the air as she read a book. It wasn't one about their nearby kingdoms, like she'd been studying for the past few weeks, but something Jack had mentioned during their last lesson. It was badly water damaged in places, and the penmanship was simply horrendous, but even she could enjoy a fictional beastiary every once in a while.

There was a knock on her window, and she tucked a glove between the pages before rolling off of her bed and running over to open the latch. "You're early." she smiled, pulling off her other glove.

"Hello to you too, Princess." Jack grinned, hopping down from the sill. One hand held his staff against his shoulder, and the other was held behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Elsa smiled, trying to see what was being hidden from her.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jack smirked, leaping up to crouch atop her wardrobe. Elsa caught a glimpse of white, but that may have just been the lining of his cape. "First, you gotta show me that you've been practicing."

Elsa glanced at her dresser, and bit her lip. Yesterday she hadn't been able to keep from icing everything she touched, but maybe today, maybe now that Jack was here... The blonde picked up her hairbrush and pulled it over her sleeve, leaving behind a dusting of snowflakes. The brush showed no signs of ice when she lifted it away, and she beamed at her teacher. "I did it!"

Jack beamed and jumped down, pulling his hand out from behind his back and presenting her with a scaled down, pure white version of his shepherd's crook. "For you, m'lady." he gave an exaggerated bow, holding it out for her to take. The pale blue bow wrapped around its middle glistened with snowflakes and frost ferns, and dissolved at her touch.

Elsa gasped, and lifted the staff gingerly from his hand. It was cool and light, as if it were made of air. "How did you make this, Jack?"

"My older brother's dating a Cloudweaver. If there's one thing she's good at, it's making things light and sturdy." he rapped his knuckles on the handle, and it echoed dully. "Water, ice, air, and a healthy dose of magic." crouching slightly, he smiled again. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she laughed, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, Jack." she beamed, burying her face in his shoulder.

He gave her a squeeze, then waited for her to pull away before kissing her forehead. Straightening up, he turned her by the shoulders so she was facing the wall. "Alright. Now, remember that picture we made last week?"

Elsa nodded. It had been a chain of snowflakes linking her mother and father. Making it had taken almost the whole session.

"Good, because we're going to make it again. Without touching the wall."

Elsa gave the spirit an incredulous look. "You said _you_ couldn't do that."

"Yeah, but you should at least try, Elsa." he smiled, ruffling her hair. "If we fail, I'll clean up the wall and we can practice making ice sculptures without touching. But your gift is incredible, Elsa, and I think you should learn to use it to your advantage instead of trying to keep it locked up inside you all the time."

Elsa looked at her hands, and gripped the shepherd's crook tighter. "But if I use my powers, I could hurt somebody. I could hurt Anna again, and maybe the trolls wouldn't be able to save her this time, and-" the delicately grooved surface of her staff erupted in hoarfrost, what Jack called her 'panic ice'. She dropped it and went silent, clutching her hands to her chest and looking at it in utter terror.

Jack ppulled her into a hug, smiling sadly. "Do the gloves help, do you think?"

The girl nodded, grabbing the front of his jacket. "I hardly ever freeze things by accident anymore." she mumbled into his chest. "Papa said if I keep doing this well, they're considering opening the gates for Mama's next birthday."

Jack pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You know what would really impress him, though?"

"What?" Elsa pulled away, and he grinned down at her mischievously.

"If you could do it without your gloves."

The girl froze up, and Jack felt a tug as his magic rejected her involuntary attempt to coat his shirt in thick white frost. "Hey, hey, there's nothing to worry about, remember? You're safe, this is a safe place." he stroked her hair, not holding her gaze until her fingers loosened on his lapels. "You can do this, remember? You're gifted, not cursed."

Elsa nodded, exhaling heavily. "Sorry, I just thought of what could happen to Anna and I-"

"I understand." Jack smiled, stroking her hair again. "Being different can be scary, but it doesn't have to be." kneeling, he picked up her staff and held it out to her. "Here, show me you can make this smooth again."

Elsa looked at the staff warily, and Jack sighed. Just when he thought they were making progress, he'd say something dumb and set her back **months**. "Remember, Elsa. It doesn't have to be just like it was. This staff is yours, it should feel like a tool you would want to hold. I know you can do it, you just have to _believe_ you can."

The girl swallowed nervously, and her hands shook as she lifted the stick of cloud from her tutor's palms. Frost spread across it like wildfire through a dry forest, and she dropped it again. "I can't." she said firmly, turning and running to the window.

"Alright, the lesson's over." Jack conceded, picking up the staff and smoothing it with a pass of his hand. Tucking it behind one of the drapes at the head of her bed, Jack glanced down and noticed the cover of the book. "You had a copy in your library?"

Elsa crawled up onto her bed and sat there, hugging her knees to her chest. "One of the servant's grandparents gave it to my parents as a wedding gift. It was a family heirloom, and now it just sits on a shelf."

Reaching down, Jack opened the old wooden covers and let the book fall open to its marked page. Pulling out the glove, he handed it to Elsa with a resigned smile. "Here, put this on. They make you feel better, right?"

Elsa nodded, grabbing the white fabric and pulling it over her hand, settling the fabric just under her shirtsleeves. Jack sat down on the bed next to her, and they sat like that in silence for a while before the princess finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for messing up your gift." she mumbled into her knees.

"To be honest, Elsa? I'm glad it happened today. If you'd broken down when I wasn't here, you wouldn't have had a working staff until I came back for our next lesson." he twisted his fingers, and a small circlet of ice formed. "But now, I'd like you to try and use your staff at least once this week. If you can't make it work, that's okay. But remember, if you make panic-ice on it, it's a good chance to try and make ice go away."

Elsa swallowed nervously, curling her fingers together. "What if I only make it worse?"

"Then I'll start teaching you how to make snow and ice vanish. I had to ask Old Man Winter to teach me how to stop making blizzards out of snowstorms after my first few years, so hey, you're better than me at not making big huge storms out of tiny ones." he grinned, and she giggled.

"I can't make storms, silly."

"Are you sure?" Jack elbowed her, smiling. "Maybe you're so good at controlling your big powers that you've never made an accidental winter. Did I ever tell you about that? I once froze an entire group of islands for nine whole months. My big sisters weren't too happy about that, so-"

"You had to go and ask Old Man Winter to help your biggest sister and your mother stop all the storms you'd made." Elsa finished with a small smile.

"Oh, see, I have told you this story! Why didn't you say so, I could've told you a new one." he laughed.

"Well, could you read with me?"

Jack blushed. "Actually, I can't read those runes. You'll have to read it to me."

Elsa chuckled and grabbed the frail text, seating herself firmly next to Jack with the book half on his lap and half on hers.

"The Leviathorgon." she read from the top of the page. Jack smiled and settled in to listen to what, according to his older brother, was a very interesting collection of facts and anecdotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out the Frozen soundtrack is excellent writing music... Also, I got to watch Frozen **again** since my sister's bf hadn't seen it yet. This scene is set several months after Jack started teaching her how to control her powers, and Jack has made it clear that while he's there, Elsa's room is a "safe zone" where she can use her powers without fear. Unfortunately, he hasn't quite grasped that what he's supposed to be teaching her is how to **suppress** her powers, so she still panics over that when Jack isn't around. But when she's not trying to suppress them she can do some pretty cool shit.
> 
> And yes, there is a bit of the ever-popular Big Four Seasons AU, but none of the others will be making an appearance in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack does have new clothes, yes, and they look more or less like a male version of the dress Elsa is wearing in the middle part of Do You Want To Build A Snowman. There will be more expansion on Jack and Elsa's sessions in the next chapter, I promise.


End file.
